Let's leave the past in the past
by RobinZ
Summary: Nanami es una chica que ahora forma parte de los Mugiwara. Tiene una misión que cumplir, para conseguir lograr su objetivo y dejar atrás su pasado, y para ello tiene que traicionarles. El tiempo pasa y ella se encierra en si misma y no está segura de seguir con esa misión, cogiéndole cada vez más cariño a los Straw Hats. Pero... ¿Y si acepta? ¿Podría algo malo pasar?
1. Capítulo 1

No sé ni cómo ni cuando llegué allí, ¿cómo demonios me convenció de entrar en aquel barco?

Solo alcanzaba a ver botellas rotas por los aires, gente bailando sin parar y a unos chicos matándose-y literalmente-entre sí.

Las únicas personas que se veían cuerdas eran la navegante y la arqueóloga, a las que les parecía normal, e incluso, estaban acostumbradas a tanto escándalo.

-No te preocupes, suele ser así todos los días.-Dijo una de ellas, la pelirroja.-Ya te acostumbrarás…

-¿Cómo podría alguien acostumbrarse a una tripulación de locos?-Me quejé.

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió misteriosamente, ella era la arqueóloga, se veía bastante relajada y metida en su lectura.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.-Hizo una pausa, seguida de una sonrisa.-En esta tripulación nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, e incluso estaríamos dispuestos a morir por nuestros nakamas, sin embargo, vivimos sin preocupaciones y ningún día es desperdiciado, eso es lo mejor de convivir juntos.-Me dirigió una sonrisa llena de calidez, acto seguido puso su libro sobre la mesa.-Buenas noches, navegante, espadachina.-Dicho esto, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, la que debía ser el dormitorio.

La navegante sonrió ampliamente después de escucharle, esto me hizo pensar que estar en aquel barco no sería tan malo como parecía, de todos modos les debía bastante a los miembros de aquella tripulación, cualquiera no ayudaría a una completa desconocida y confiaría en ella, ¿no?

Aunque sí, es verdad… No deberían.

-Buenas noches, Nana-chan.-Se despidió con otra sonrisa más, para después seguir a la chica de ojos azules.

La sola idea de traicionarles me revolvía el estómago, pero no quedaba otra opción, todo terminaría al llegar a la siguiente isla, era mi misión, y por lo tanto, tenía que cumplirla.

Suspiré con pesadez, y me dispuse a acompañar a las chicas a la habitación, aunque sabía bastante bien que me resultaría difícil conciliar el sueño.

_'__Iba a suceder, iba a morir allí mismo. _

_-¿Y bien, cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?-Rió en voz alta, empezó a desenfundar su espada, pude observar lo bien afilada y cuidada que estaba, no era de extrañar que tuviera una recompensa superior a 400.000 berries._

_-¡No pienso decir nada, no moriré aquí!-Exclamé.-¡Y… si piensas que no me esforzaré hasta dar mi último aliento…!-Dije, con la respiración entrecortada.-¡Estás bastante equivoca…! Agh…_

_Observé como su espada atravesó mi pecho, a partir de aquel momento, todo se hizo borroso.'_

"¿Por qué?" Pensé, tratando de contener las lágrimas, "¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué me salvaron? ¡Ellos deberían saber perfectamente que no tenían que hacerlo, no era necesario intervenir!"

Me aferré a la almohada y enterré mi cabeza en ella, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que provenían de mi garganta.

Pero enseguida más escenas vinieron a mi mente.

_'__Apoyé mi mano sobre el suelo, tratando de no caerme, todo seguía siendo borroso, aún así alcé la mirada y pude ver su sonrisa._

_-¿Equivocado, decías?-Dijo con claro sarcasmo.-Mírate ahora, aquí bajo mis pies, a punto de morir.-Amenazó con clavar una vez más su espada, aún así la alejó.- Já, y pensar que pude aceptarte en mi tripulación, la verdad es que ni siquiera puedes aguantar algo así.-Espetó con desprecio a la vez que burla._

_-Eres un sucio pirata, un bastardo…_

_Mi cabeza empezó a pesar, dejando claro que de un momento a otro quedaría inconsciente y moriría._

_-Ah, incluso en momentos como este, tu orgullo sigue en pie…-Sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho.-Deberías de estar orgullosa de morir frente a mí._

_-Más bien me siento asqueada, tu presencia me da nauseas._

_Sentí que mi voz era temblorosa, apenas podía hablar. Mis sentidos se nublaban, bloqueándome y dejando que pronunciase con dificultad._

_-De todos modos, eso es lo que les pasa a los sucios perros de…_

_Le vi caer frente a mí antes de desplomarme sobre la tierra, dejándome con tan solo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y con el eco de una risa chillona rezumbando en mis oídos.'_

Ahogué un sollozo, presionando mi cara contra la almohada.

_'__-¡Geniaaal!-Gritó con entusiasmo un chico de pelo negro, que llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja, y, debajo de su ojo, tenía una cicatriz.-¡También manejas las espadas! ¡Eres una espadachina, como Zoro!_

_-Eh… Sí, supongo.-Contesté, nerviosa._

_"__¿Cómo demonios puede ser tan escandaloso el capitán de una tripulación?" Rodé los ojos "¿no se supone que debería ser serio y formal?"_

_-¡Y es por eso que debes ser mi nakama!-Gritó nuevamente, esta vez más cerca de mi cara, y con una amplia sonrisa.-¡Di que sí, Nanami! _

_-No estoy muy segura de poder serlo…-Noté como el sudor resbalaba por mi nuca, realmente necesitaba un respiro, un solo momento de tranquilidad._

_-¡Eso es un sí!-Exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia sus nakamas.-¡Brindemos por nuestra nueva nakama!_

_-¡Pero yo aún no he…!-Iba a reclamar, pero unas voces me interrumpieron._

_-¡SÍ!_

_Todos brindaron con alegría, seguido de bailes victoriosos, risas y canciones. Supongo que no tenía elección, unirme a ellos me supondría una buena ventaja y menos trabajo por hacer, aunque no me agradaba la idea de traicionar a los demás, como siempre.'_

Sonreí sinceramente al recordar aquello, fue la primera vez que decían mi nombre con tanto entusiasmo y alegría, también fue la primera vez que acompañaron mi nombre con aquella palabra tan especial…

_Nakama._

_'__-¡Yo me llamo Luffy! ¡Y voy a ser el rey de los piratas!-El capitán se señaló a sí mismo, remarcando aquella última frase._

_-Yo soy Nami, y voy a dibujar un mapa de todo el mundo.-Dijo la navegante, su pelo era de color naranja, bastante largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran marrones y brillaban con intensidad, y su piel era bastante blanca._

_-¡Aquí Ussopp!-Exclamó un chico musculoso y de pelo largo y rizado.-¡Yo seré el guerrero más valiente de todos los mares!-Gritó eufórico, pellizcando su nariz, que era bastante larga._

_-Ya quisieras, listo… -Murmuró de forma burlona un chico de pelo verde y de facciones duras._

_-¡Tú te guardas esas palabritas, marimo!-Le contestó Ussopp, hecho una furia._

_-¿¡Marimo?! ¡Más vale que te calles tú, o juro que te rebanaré!_

_-¡Já, como si pudieras, espadachín de tercera, que eres un espadachín de tercera!_

_-¡Atrévete a repetir eso, narizotas!_

_-¡Espadachín de terceee… raaa… AAAH!_

_La conversación entre aquellos chicos fue interrumpida por Nami, que les golpeó fuertemente:_

_-¡Ustedes, callaos ya!-Enseguida se callaron, asustados de la navegante, lo cuál era normal, aquella chica tenía una fuerza descomunal, si alguien se atreviese a decir algo más se le podría llamar masoquista, no cabe duda._

_-¡Oh, Nami-swan, eres tan linda cuando te enojas!-Dijo un chico rubio y alto, de cejas rizadas. Carraspeó varias veces, preparado para presentarse.-Yo soy Sanji, ¡aunque tú me puedes llamar Sanji-kun, si lo prefieres, no me molestaría en absoluto!_

_-A ti no te molesta lo que te diga cualquier mujer, pervertido.-Interrumpió, una vez más, el espadachín, aunque no se atrevió a decir algo más debido a la fulminante mirada de la pelirroja.-Bff… Está bien…-Bufó, molesto.-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, y me reconocerán como el mejor espadachín del mundo.-Sonrió de lado, como si estuviera retándome, de alguna forma._

_"__Entonces tendrás que superarme" Reí en pensamientos, de alguna forma las palabras de aquel chico subieron mi ego._

_-Yo…-Susurró un pequeño reno, escondido detrás de su, y ahora, mi capitán.-¡Yo… Soy Chopper!-Cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si me temiese.-¡Y…! ¡Curaré todas las enfermedades por muy incurables que sean!-Esbozó una gran sonrisa, aquel gesto me hizo sonreír también, Chopper era alguien ingenuo e inocente, y eso le hacia adorable, aparte de por ser lindo y pequeño, aunque era un poco extraño, temía a los demás, y su nariz era azul, era distinto a los demás renos._

_-¡Yo soy Franky-robo!-Dijo de repente un… ¿Mecha, cyborg? Bueno, lo mismo es… ¿Verdad? … Era bastante alto, musculoso, y además, era peliazul.-¡Y soy el carpintero de esta tripulación!-Exclamó sonriente, mientras se recolocaba sus gafas de sol, el trío formado por Chopper, Ussopp y Luffy se dedicó a admirarle y a pedirle que hiciera una de sus nuevas técnicas._

_-Yo soy Robin, y ocupo el puesto de arqueóloga.-Dijo una mujer de pelo negro y liso, de ojos azules y esbelta. Me dedicó una sonrisa, era bastante cálida._

_-¡Yohohoho, yo soy Brook!-Exclamó un… "¿¡ESQUELETO?!"-¿Podrías enseñarme tus panties? Solo quiero verlas… Aunque, pensándolo bien… ¡No tengo ojos, yohohoho!-Bromeó._

_"__Esta tripulación no es normal, definitivamente no lo es." '_

Las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, aunque, sonreí. Sonreí al recordar aquel momento.

"La tripulación de los mugiwara no es normal pero… ¡Eso la convierte en la mejor tripulación!"


	2. Confianza

**Holi. Sé que soy malvada por dejar a Harune-seira sin segundo capítulo, gomen, gomen! Pero es que no estaba segura de seguir escribiendo el fic y eso u3u Pero está decidido, lo voy a continuar.**

**Creo con mis insinuaciones de "esta vez dije la verdad" "aunque fuese mentira" y todo eso, os (te) dejo claro que no es verdad lo que está diciendo, solo dice la verdad de sus sentimientos, va a mentir mucho la mushasha-(?)-en este fic, por lo que prefiero dejarlo claro xD Todo es para salvarse el pellejo, ay, mi Nanami, en lo que te estás metiendo u3u**

**Todos los personajes, entorno y universo de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Nanami es un personaje de mi creación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confianza.**

Me senté en el suelo, observando al trío reírse de la pelea entre Sanji y Zoro.

"Es cierto que los días han pasado muy rápido, aún no hemos tenido noticias de una nueva isla".

Suspiré.

No quería llegar a aquella isla realmente, pero el estar tanto tiempo a flote me estaba volviendo loca, los primeros días en aquel barco no fueron difíciles de soportar, pero una semana y media después, ya no era tan sencillo.

"Daría lo que fuera para parecer tan saludable como ellos…" Miré de nuevo hacia Chopper, Ussopp y Luffy, no paraban de reír en voz alta y aquellas risas hacían eco en mis oídos.

Mi mente empezó a procesar distintos planes para cerrarles la boca, y no serían muy agradables de probar.

-¡Vamos a llegar a tierra!-Vociferó la navegante, observando una pequeña isla que se veía bastante verde, aunque desolada.

Estaba claro que en nuestro destino de llegada intervino el oleaje y la falta de atención de los tripulantes hacia el rumbo, aunque no parecía que se preocupasen en lo más mínimo de aquello, todos saltaron de alegría al ver que podrían explorar una isla más.

Luffy se sentó en la cabeza del Going Merry y se dedicó a admirar la isla, gritando cosas como "¡genial!" o "¡no puedo esperar para ir de caza!"

Cada uno dejó de hacer su trabajo (excepto Luffy, Zoro-que estaba echándose una siesta- y yo, que no hacíamos nada) y se reunió junto a la navegante para observar el Log Pose y a su vez, la isla.

Me levanté del polvoriento suelo y me uní a visualizar la isla.

Sus árboles eran bastante altos, aquello era una selva bastante bonita, había plantas y flores extrañas, estaba segura de que la mayoría de ellas eran venenosas.

-¡Bien, soltad las anclas!-Ordenó la pelirroja, enseguida Sanji y Ussopp fueron a ello.

Luffy saltó rápidamente desde la cabeza del Going Merry y se tiró a la corta hierba. Estiró sus brazos y piernas, se veía igual de cansado que yo por la tardanza del viaje.

A pesar de esto, desapareció de la vista de todos, exclamando cosas sin sentido, haciendo gritar a Nami, aunque sus acciones fueron en vano, Luffy se veía imparable.

-Entonces… Deberíamos partir en grupos, ¿no os parece?-Suspiró la pelirroja, tamborileando la mesa, desesperada porque el chico de goma se fue cuando no había nadie que le acompañase, una isla era una porción de tierra rodeada de mar, si cayese en un descuido sería una gran desventaja para sus poderes de la Fruta del Diablo.

Los demás asintieron, aunque Franky se dedicaría a reparar el barco, y Brook bebería té junto a la arqueóloga, como era de costumbre.

-Está bien, nos encargaremos de ir en busca de provisiones.-Se volteó hacia nosotros.-Mientras que tú… Sanji, irás junto con Luffy.

-¿Por qué siempre me apartas de tu lado, Nami-swan?-Se quejó éste, con un tono de voz triste.

-Porque estorbas.-Confesó tranquilamente, dejando al cocinero aún más sumergido en la tristeza.-Bien, Ussopp, tu vendrás conmigo.-Desvió la mirada hacia él, Ussopp asintió, se veía bastante serio, aunque, emocionado de llegar a aquella isla.-Y Nanami, acompañarás a Zoro, con su sentido de la orientación se perdería y no queremos a un nakama menos…

-Te he oído.-Musitó Zoro, abriendo un ojo, dando a entender que estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo.-No pienso ir con esta enana.-Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejándome con mi típica mueca de enfado.

-¡Cállate, marimo, y haz caso a Nami-swan!-Sanji le pateó la cara, haciéndole despertar inmediatamente.

-¡Deja de llamarme marimo!-El peliverde se levantó, dispuesto a pelear.-¡Antes mírate a ti mismo, cocinero de mier…!

Su discusión se vio interrumpida por un golpe por parte de la navegante, dejando a los dos en el suelo.

-¡Ya salgan de aquí y hagan lo que he dicho!

Todos asintieron y salieron del barco-incluyéndome a mí-, excepto la arqueóloga, el músico y Franky.

Prefería mil veces acompañar al pervertido de Sanji que a aquel testarudo, ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en juntarme con él?

La semana pasada tuve que limpiar el barco con Zoro, y también tuve que fregar los platos sucios con él-aunque en realidad se pasó todos los trabajos durmiendo-, todo eso y seguido de muchas tareas más.

Cierto era que el segundo día junto a los mugiwara no fue tan malo al estar con el cabeza de lechuga, aún así, siguió molestándome, porque verdad es que se pasaba el día durmiendo y entrenando, pero siempre encontraba tiempo libre para burlarse y hacer bromas sobre mi experiencia de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, entre otras cosas.

Zoro bostezó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Esa maldita bruja…-Fanfarroneó.-Seguro que ahora mismo estará agobiando a Ussopp para que él busque comida, mientras que ella no hace nada, ya podría mover el trasero, que tan grande que lo tiene y ni se molesta en hacer algo…-Continuó, dejándome con la duda de si estaba buscando conversación o si estaba hablando hacia sí mismo.

La forma en la que habló sobre la navegante me hizo reír a carcajada limpia, ahora que lo pensaba, ella solo se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo como navegante, pero siempre que se le ocurría alguna cosa eran los chicos los que tenían que satisfacer sus caprichos.

-¿Qué?-Dijo, confuso por mi acción repentina.-Es verdad, y lo peor de todo es que si no le haces caso inmediatamente le deberás dinero,¡es una arpía! ¡Sólo le hace falta sacar los colmillos para parecer una criatura mitológica!-Siguió quejándose sobre Nami, haciéndome reír más, acabó dándose cuenta de sus palabras, y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, tratando de ahogar una carcajada.

-Pero… Al menos es guapa, no creo que pueda asemejarse a algo como eso.-Le dije, era verdad, la pelirroja tenía cierto encanto, a pesar de ser tan tacaña y tener sus defectos.

-¿Así que te has fijado en su físico?-Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-¡Eso significa que eres lesbia…!

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, le di una colleja, acallándole.

-¡No digas estupideces, eso no tiene nada que ver! –Repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya déjalo incluso empiezas a actuar como ella… Ah, el amor…-Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha para disimular su sonrisa burlona, pero sus palabras hicieron que ganase un golpe más.

-¡Para amor ya está el que tu sientes por Sanji!-Le saqué la lengua, gesto que, al darme cuenta, era bastante infantil.-¡Los que pelean, se desean!

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡No, no, que asco, quítame esa imagen de la mente!-Hizo movimientos extraños con las manos, como si hubiera imaginado una escena romántica entre ellos y no pudiese sacársela de la cabeza.-¡Prefiero enamorarme de Ussopp, o de Franky! Oh no, espera…-Se percató.-¡Si incluso son peores que él!-Volvió a repetir aquellos movimientos, pero de forma más exagerada.

La forma en la que dramatizó me hizo reír de nuevo, hasta si él quisiera, podría ser agradable y gracioso y sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno, lástima que él decidiese protegerse con una fachada de tipo duro y serio.

De pronto sentí como una gota resbaló por mi piel, seguida de unas cuantas más. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo:

-Lluvia…-Musité. Antes hacia un calor agradable, sin embargo de buenas a primeras, el cielo se llenó de nubes grises y comenzó a lloviznar de forma ligera, supuse que aquello se debía a los cambios climáticos del East Blue.

-No es nada grave, podemos seguir buscando comida.-Respondió el espadachín, sacando una de sus espadas, dispuesto a acabar con lo que Nami ordenó y así quitarse un peso de encima, para poder estar libre de nuevo sin tener que estar con Nami aumentando las deudas que debía.

Tras pararnos para mirar a nuestro alrededor, reanudamos de nuevo la marcha. Zoro se dedicaba a observar si había alguna criatura por los alrededores de la isla, mientras que yo me dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos.

Realmente tendría que entregar a los mugiwara a los marinos, el total de berries que sumaba el dinero que ponían por la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, me bastaría para poder pagar al jefe, y así conseguir que una vida fuera la que no se esfumara de mis manos.

Ella era la única que me quedaba, los mugiwara eran completos desconocidos para mí, ellos eran nobles, fieles a los demás y dispuestos a todo, mientras que yo era similar a un corderito asustado, que se echaba hacia atrás y no encajaba en ningún rebaño. Yo no podía confiar en nadie, ni nadie podía confiar en mí, era algo de lo que nadie podría escapar, ni siquiera la tripulación en la que me encontraba actualmente.

Me acaricié mi dolorida muñeca, que representaba las marcas de guerra y dolor del pasado, maldita sea, aquello acabó siendo un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir.

Levanté la vista, tratando de visualizar al peliverde, y al no notar alguna señal de rastro, empecé a estresarme nuevamente.

"¡No me jodas que se ha perdido!"

Me maldije a mi misma por sumergirme en mi nube aunque fueran tan solo unos segundos. ¡Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió desaparecer de mi vista! ¡Se suponía que yo tenía que acompañarle, no alejarme de él!

Suspiré. El espadachín no se veía como alguien obediente, ciertamente era increíble que nunca rechazase las órdenes de – su, o más bien – nuestro capitán.

Durante la semana pasada se hizo bastante notable para mí el respeto que tenía hacia Luffy, tanto así como paciencia y serenidad.

Por unos instantes me recordó a la relación que yo mantenía con mi hermana pequeña.

Por unos instantes…

La lluvia empezó a caer cada vez más fuerte sobre la isla, empecé a acelerar el paso, Zoro seguía sin aparecer.

Mi flequillo estaba húmedo y se adhirió a mi rostro, dejando que viese con dificultad e incluso, haciendo que tropezase varias veces.

Parecía como si estuviese corriendo en círculos, como si todo aquello nada más fuese un sueño.

Él podía defenderse solo, no necesitaría ayuda de nadie, y menos de mí, aparentemente él era más fuerte que yo y sabía contener la calma. Aquello no era lo que me preocupaba, lo que realmente estaba haciéndome retroceder era el miedo a perderme en las entrañas de aquella isla, que era pequeña, pero en aquel momento me parecía inmensa. Además de esta gran desventaja, me encontraba desarmada, Zoro era el único que disponía de sus katanas al alcance. Y ahí estaba yo, dando vueltas y pensando en lo ridícula que me vería buscando ayuda del marimo y sin poder defenderme, ya que, mis extremidades carecían de un movimiento ligero y fuerte, mis piernas y brazos solían ser débiles, aunque podía defenderme perfectamente con una espada, incluso tres.

"¡Al menos podría encontrarme con Luffy o Ussopp! ¡Joder!"

Aparté las largas ramas de los árboles a manotazos, tratando de ver lo que estaba enfrente de mí a pesar de mis pésimas condiciones.

Logré ver algo, la silueta de una persona, llevaba consigo a rastras una criatura extravagante, de tamaño medio, que debería ser única en aquella isla.

"¡Es él!"

-¡Por fin te encuentro, idiota!-Exclamé, corriendo hacia él.

Alzó una ceja, confuso por mi desesperación, al idiota sólo se le ocurrió soltar una risotada.

-No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí.-Siguió riendo descaradamente, obviamente para burlarse por mi comportamiento.

-¡No me estaba preocupando por ti en ese momento!-Aclaré.

-Cierto, no sabes defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo y recurres a mí.-Sonrió de lado con el ego subido por las nubes.-Caíste muy bajo.

"Lo peor es que tiene razón" Dijo una voz cómica dentro de mi cabeza.

Suspiré.

-Sígueme.-Emprendió una nueva marcha hacia lo profundo de la selva, hizo un gesto con la mano dando sentido a sus palabras.

Empecé a sentirme más segura, no me gustaba ocultarme detrás de los demás, pero en aquella ocasión fue para evitar problemas. No sabría que hacer si de pronto apareciera un animal salvaje delante de mí, y a pesar de lo ridículo que era admitir mis acciones de cobarde, prefería pasar por situaciones vergonzosas antes que morir sin cumplir mi objetivo, tenía una persona que confiaba en mí, y me prometí a mí misma que no le fallaría, ella sería la excepción, la única, quizá al ser una persona tan importante para mí e incumplir mis propias reglas podría ir con menos cargos de conciencia hasta la tumba, y probablemente pensar con más optimismo, sería algo contrario a mi actual persona, podría ser yo misma, ser libre y escoger mis decisiones.

Ahora mismo todo era una simple fachada, la dejaría atrás, dejaría de vivir con constante intranquilidad, y me desconectaría de mi actual yo.

Al fin y al cabo todos teníamos algo en común: promesas que cumpliríamos hasta derramar la última gota de sangre, y no solo las que hicimos a nuestros seres queridos, sino a nosotros mismos.

Decidí salir de la niebla que rodeaba a mis pensamientos, de lo contrario perdería de vista al peliverde otra vez.

Me sorprendí al ver que Zoro se paró frente a un árbol de grandes dimensiones-tal y como cada uno de los árboles que había en aquella isla, aunque esta especie debió ser una de las más altas-, pero lo raro del árbol no era su altura, sino el hueco que había en él, que sería perfecto para resguardarse.

Obviamente, nos adentramos en aquel árbol, por fin estando a salvo de la lluvia.

-Tenía que preguntarte algo.-Se volteó hacia mí y esperó a que asintiera.-Desde que llegaste me he preguntado…-Hizo una pausa, y se sentó en el suelo, dejándome con dudas rodeando mi mente.

-¿El qué?-Torcí ligeramente la cabeza, con un gesto de curiosidad.

-…Por qué tienes esos cortes en tu muñeca.-Procedió a terminar su frase, dejándome de piedra.

Observó de manera fría y seria-tal y como se mostraba constantemente-mi muñeca, consiguiendo que la apartase al momento de dedicarme aquellas palabras.

-¿Te… Te diste cuenta?-Musité en un hilo de voz. Abrí los ojos con asombro, hace tiempo dejé de ocultar las cicatrices que marcaban mi muñeca derecha.

Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, señalando que era más que obvio.

"Si no se hubiera dado cuenta no te lo habría dicho, estúpida". Me dije a mí misma, queriéndome dar un golpe por semejante idiotez, aunque mi pregunta surgió por un cúmulo de sorpresa y incomodidad.

-Los...Hice yo.-Mentí.

-¿Por qué hiciste esos cortes?-Se dejó caer al suelo con facilidad, tumbándose en él. Me miró de reojo para poder ver mi reacción ante ello.

-No quiero hablar de ello…-Dije con voz trémula.

Tamborileé con mis dedos sobre la hierba, me entretenía en dibujar círculos imaginarios en ella, intentando no volver a recordar. No quería pensar en el pasado, siempre me decía a mí misma que no debería mirar atrás, era demasiado doloroso pensar en ello, tan doloroso que aunque hiciera el intento, sería en vano. Prefería reservarme mis penas, de todos modos, no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarme con los demás, era algo que asimilé desde hace tiempo.

-No pienso repetirlo.-Contestó seriamente.-Te acabo de preguntar, así que debes contestarme.

Pude sentir como si su mirada se clavase en mí, como cuchillos.

-Pues…-Tragué saliva y agaché la cabeza, tratando de evitar mirarle a la cara.-Yo… Solamente me desahogo de otras maneras…

Aquella pareció una excusa fácil de creer, supongo.

Sentí como mis ojos se tornaban vidriosos a medida que pronunciaba cada sílaba. No quería llorar, joder, no quería dar pena.

-Es difícil ver a alguien que se auto-dañe a sí mismo como forma de descarga emocional.

-Y… Yo soy una de ese tipo de personas.-Sonreí con tristeza a la vez que con nerviosismo, al recordar la verdadera razón.-Me parece ridículo expresar mis sentimientos a los demás, no es como si ellos tampoco tuviesen cosas por las que preocuparse.

-Sin embargo tú te preocupas por los demás, ¿no?.-Enarcó una ceja. Aquello me sorprendió, ya que era totalmente cierto.-La gente se siente mucho más segura cuando confiesa sus preocupaciones, es algo normal.

-Yo siempre me siento insegura.-Murmuré después de encogerme y ocultar mi rostro entre mis brazos y piernas.-No tengo nadie al que pueda confesar mis sentimientos. Y cuando tengo a alguien, se esfuma rápidamente o acaba siendo puesto en peligro.

Me encogí aún más, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían mi rostro a la vez que se deslizaban lentamente, causando que mi voz fuese entrecortada y mi tono cambiase de forma algo brusca.

Me atreví a mirarle de reojo, tratando que no se diese cuenta. Se quedó petrificado al escuchar mis palabras, sin saber que contestar.

Sin embargo aquello que dije, era verdad.

"Sabía que pasaría esto".

-Pero ahora nos tienes a Luffy y a los demás, ¿no?-Soltó de forma decidida.

-¿Eso… Significa que…?-Dejé de ocultar mi cara y le miré a los ojos, su mirada me atrapó en aquel momento, era tan decidida como el tono que empleó.

Le vi agacharse frente a mí y revolotear mi flequillo de forma agradable, mi pelo aún estaba húmedo, pues hacia poco que entramos en aquel hueco al llover tan intensamente.

Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, mientras que yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Por un instante pensé que aquello era un sueño, ¿estaba queriendo decir que yo podía expresarle mis sentimientos sin temor alguno? No pude evitar acordarme de un momento muy lejano y muy especial para mí, que sucedió en mi infancia.

-Eres realmente una idiota,tch,-espetó con molestia-, si, eres nuestra nakama, formas parte de nuestra tripulación ahora, así que puedes confíar en nosotros.-Dicho esto se levantó y me dio la espalda, para volver sentarse otra vez, aunque, a mi lado.

No sé como lo hizo, pero me devolvió aquella sonrisa verdadera que perdí años atrás. Aquel estúpido consiguió lo que se propuso.

Y así, todo quedó en silencio.

La lluvia fue calmándose, era bastante claro que no podríamos salir, de una forma u otra, tardaría en calmarse. El sonido de las gotas conseguía amansar mi mente, creando un estado contrario al estrés.

[Flashback]

_-Me gusta la lluvia.-Crucé las piernas a la vez que observaba aquel cielo inmenso y nublado.-Me hace olvidar toda esta situación._

_Le sonreí al hombre que estaba postrado sobre una cama. Me devolvió el gesto. Me encantaba su sonrisa, incluso aquel ridículo gesto me hacía sumergirme en un mundo distinto, alejado de la realidad._

_Era una simple niña de 9 años, pero yo no vivía en una realidad falsa como otros infantes, me gustaba ver las cosas tal y como eran, y me conformaba con aquello, había momentos buenos, y momentos malos, personas buenas y personas malas. Así funcionaba todo, y si no funcionase de aquella forma, el mundo sería bastante distinto de lo que era en aquel momento._

_-Y también me hace pensar que un día nos permitirán entrar a esa gran ciudad, y que podrás curarte.-Amplié mi sonrisa, imaginando una situación distinta a la actual.-¡Y podremos encontrar a mamá, llevarla con nosotros y tener una vivienda digna, como todos los demás!_

_-Sonrió de una forma distinta, ¿estaba triste?-En ese caso… ¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo._

[Fin flashback]

Tragué saliva, no, la lluvia solo me traería buenos pensamientos, solo eso.

-Eh.-El peliverde captó mi atención.-Te he dicho que te levantes, no pienso esperarte.

Miré hacia el exterior, la lluvia se volvió más ligera.

Suspiré.

"Solo buenos pensamientos, ¿ves? Todo está bien".

Me levanté y acto seguido volvimos a emprender un nuevo camino, esta vez, hacia el barco.

* * *

**Pues esto no acaba aquí, es la primera parte del segundo capítulo ^^'' Ne, parece que estoy mejorando, por fin escribo capítulos más largos, contando esto como solo primera parte de un capítulo. Veré si no cambio parte de lo que me falta de este cap :P Saludos owo/**


End file.
